


can you feel my nervous energy?

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: One of Buck's favorite things to do is spending evenings at Eddie's place. Actually, it just might be his favorite thing, period. He says he enjoys it so much because he loves spending time with Christopher, but if he's being really honest, it's mostly because he kind of sort of has a humongous crush on Eddie. But he'd never admit that out loud, of course.





	can you feel my nervous energy?

**Author's Note:**

> a very quick and very self indulgent little thing. im just feeling romantic on main right about now

One of Buck's favorite things to do is spending evenings at Eddie's place. Actually, it just might be his favorite thing, period. He says he enjoys it so much because he loves spending time with Christopher, but if he's being really honest, it's mostly because he kind of sort of has a humongous crush on Eddie. But he'd never admit that out loud, of course.

Tonight is the first night in a while that Buck's been able to spend an evening with the Diazes. Him and Eddie had just been so busy and have had such conflicting schedules lately that it's been hard to find time for Buck to come over. Finally, though, they have the same night off and they don't have any other plans. So naturally, when Eddie invited Buck over, he didn't hesitate in telling Eddie that he'd be there as soon as he could.

The evening had been one of the nicest Buck's had in a very long time. It's been quite a while since he's had a night where he could just relax and not have to worry about a single thing. Well, he did have to worry about at least one thing—just like with every evening Buck's spent at Eddie's place, he's been so worried that he'd unthinkingly reach over and grab Eddie's hand. Or that he'd unthinkingly up and kiss Eddie. Or that he'd blurt out that he loves Eddie on accident. It seemed he had many things to worry about. But surprisingly, throughout the whole evening, he hadn't done any of the things he had been worried about. He had gotten to hear all about Christopher's day, he had gotten to sit so close to Eddie that their knees bumped against each other, and he had gotten to hear Eddie laughing a few times, so he considered the night to be a win.

It's very late into the night when Buck begrudgingly begins to return to Maddie's place. He'd love to spend the night at Eddie's place if he could, but he doesn't quite have the courage to ask if that would be alright. As Buck pulls his shoes and his jacket back on to leave, Eddie finally gets the chance to tell him all about what happened at work during his day off. Buck would gladly listen to Eddie talk about literally anything all day if he could. One of Buck's all time favorite things to listen to is Eddie's voice. But he'd never admit that out loud to anyone at all.

When Buck's just about to finally leave, he gets caught up by Eddie's front door, just chatting idly with him about everything and nothing all at once. He leans against the door frame as he talks to Eddie, and he decides that Eddie looks gorgeous in this low lighting. It makes his heart beat just a little bit faster, looking at Eddie like this.

"Anyway," Eddie says after a while, looking a little sheepish. "I really should let you go, shouldn't I?"

Buck chuckles a little, ducks his head for a moment. "Yeah, I really gotta get going if I want to get any sleep tonight."

Eddie smiles gently up at him as he opens the front door, and Buck thinks that that's another thing he likes. Eddie's smile, that is. He wishes Eddie could smile like that all the time. "Well," Eddie replies. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, then?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow at work," Buck confirms with a crooked grin. He steps out onto Eddie's doorstep, and is just about to hop down the steps when Eddie suddenly says something more.

"Wait," Eddie says, reaching forward and grabbing Buck's hand to keep him from walking off. Buck turns back and looks at Eddie with furrowed eyebrows. He glances down at their joined hands, eyes widening in pleasant surprise when Eddie interlocks their fingers. When Buck looks back up at Eddie's face, he notices that Eddie looks uncertain. Buck's just about to say something else, what, he isn't sure, when Eddie's pulling him closer by the hand. Suddenly, Eddie's lips are being pressed against his, and,  _oh_. Buck's eyes widen for a moment, and once he manages to process what exactly is happening, his heart is absolutely  _melting_ in his chest. He lets his eyes flutter shut as he brings his free hand up to gently cup Eddie's cheek, and he goes a little weak in the knees when he feels Eddie's hand in the back of his hair to keep him in place. Just as he's about to deepen the kiss a little further, Eddie's pulling away as suddenly as he kissed Buck in the first place with the goofiest grin Buck has ever seen.

"Wow," Buck murmurs, a little dazed. A slow grin spreads across his face as he finally realizes that Eddie just basically told him that he feels the same way that he does. He takes a slow step back,  _really_ wishing he could stay the night now so he could keep kissing Eddie over and over again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Eddie asks, his cheeks getting a little red.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me when you're home?"

Buck grins. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe we can talk while we fall asleep?"

"Yeah. I like that idea a lot," Eddie replies. He squeezes Buck's hand a little before slowly letting go. "Drive safe, Buck."

"I will." With a sudden surge of courage, Buck leans forward and presses a firm kiss to Eddie's lips before turning and skipping down the steps. He walks over to his car with a pep in his step, pumping his fists in the air before slipping into his car and starting it. With a grin that's so wide that his face hurts, he waves at Eddie who's still watching from the open front door. When Eddie finally shuts the door, Buck slowly drives off.

He almost can't wait to get to Maddie's place because he needs to talk about tonight as soon as possible. He can already picture what's going to happen when he makes it there—him, bursting inside, yelling that Eddie freaking Diaz  _kissed_ him. Maddie, shocked and surprised and excited, pouring each of them a glass of whine while yelling at him to tell her  _everything_. He's almost certain that he's going to describe it as magical and wonderful and everything he's ever dreamed of at  _least_ twice. The thought of possibly getting to kiss Eddie again tomorrow makes him almost giddy, and he just knows that it's gonna be hard for him to fall asleep because he's just so damn excited. He decides that his life is only going to get better from here on out.


End file.
